


Deux minutes

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Pas le Kwami), Allez, Donc bye les enfants, F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Smut, au passage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: La soirée n'avait pas été prévue comme ça, mais...Aucune des deux ne se plaignait de la tournure qu'avait pris la soirée.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Kudos: 4





	1. Accorde-moi deux minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Donc, comme je disais, shoo, les enfants !

Alya et Marinette se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Trois ans, plus exactement. Elles avaient été amies pendant deux de ces trois années, et durant la dernière, leur relation avait été très ambiguë. Les deux se doutaient fortement qu’il y avait plus que de l’amitié entre elles, mais aucune n’osait faire le premier pas.

Elles avaient une soirée pyjama, ce soir-là, comme habituellement. Les parents de Marinette étaient allés au restaurant pour la soirée, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules dans la maison.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais…Cette fois-là, ça avait été différent. Au départ, elles avaient seulement discuté de tout et n’importe quoi, et puis, sans qu’aucune des deux ne sache trop comment c’était arrivé, elles s’étaient retrouvées très proches. Au point que leurs souffles frôlaient les lèvres de l’autre. Et la suite logique de tout ça arriva. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent un peu plus, et leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent doucement, avant d’entrer en contact plus fermement.

Cette année de sentiments et désirs inavoués se retrouvait dans ce baiser. Alya passa ses mains dans le dos de sa meilleure amie pour la serrer plus fort contre elle, tandis que Marinette glissait une de s siennes sur sa nuque pour intensifier le baiser. Après quelques secondes, la brune mordilla la lèvre de l’autre, pour demander l’accès à sa bouche, et celle-ci répondit à l’appel sans hésitation. La langue d’Alya resta d’abord à l’entrée, passant sur les lèvres de la fille aux cheveux noirs, puis elles finirent par s’embrasser pleinement. Ce n’était peut-être rien quand on y pensait, mais cela faisait si longtemps que Marinette attendait ça qu’elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

Juste après ça, les deux s’éloignèrent, essoufflées mais le sourire aux lèvres et le regard pétillant, empli d’amour et…d’autre chose. D’une autre chose qui ne demandait qu’à s’exprimer des deux côtés.

– Alya…Tu veux continuer ?

La fille aux yeux bleus avait demandé ça d’un ton presque suppliant, sûrement sans vouloir réellement avoir cette tonalité dans la voix.

– Sans hésiter.

Et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une nouvelle fois, les mains de Marinette passant dans les cheveux de son amie alors que celles de cette-dernière commençaient à se glisser sous le tissu recouvrant son dos. La bouche de la fille aux yeux noisette s’écarta de celle de l’autre, puis se dirigea vers son cou pour y déposer quelques baisers.

– Je t’aime, Marinette…

La façon dont elle avait dit ça fit frissonner la concernée, qui bredouilla, les joues écarlates.

– J-Je t’aime aussi, Alya…

Le simple passage des lèvres d’Alya contre la peau de son cou se ralentit, la jeune fille commençant à mordiller certaines parties pour finalement réussir à trouver un point sensible, qui arracha un grognement satisfait à Marinette.

Cette dernière ne restait cependant pas inactive, ses mains s’étant aventurées sur dans le dos de sa meilleure amie, la faisant parfois frissonner.

– Tu as les mains froides…

La fille aux cheveux noirs lâcha un petit rire avant de répondre.

– T’as qu’à les réchauffer.

Cependant, elle perdit vite son expression moqueuse lorsqu’elle remarqua le regard que lui lança Alya.

– Tu es sûre que c’est ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire, je peux te réchauffer entièrement, mais…ce n’est que si tu le veux…

Elle avait chuchoté la fin de sa phrase à son oreille. Marinette se sentit brusquement incapable de bouger, puis elle déglutit et hocha la tête d’une manière presque imperceptible.

– Je…J’en suis s-sûre…

La brune hocha la tête et fit basculer son amie sur le lit en l’embrassant. Elle était beaucoup plus entreprenante qu’avant, laissant ses mains s’aventurer sur son ventre, alors qu’elle s’était écartée pour demander.

– Si je vais trop loin ou que je fais un truc qui ne te plaît pas, dis-le-moi, ok ?

– O-Ok…T-Toi aussi.

Elle se remit à embrasser la jeune fille dans le cou tandis que celle-ci commençait doucement à relever le T-shirt de l’autre pour avoir accès à plus de surface. Elle s’arrêta et lâcha un petit gémissement lorsqu’Alya la mordit doucement à la base du cou, puis, en ayant vu sa réaction, se décida de s’arrêter un peu sur ce point, y laissant une marque au final.

Quand elle remarqua finalement ce que Marinette était en train de faire, elle se redressa et lui eut un sourire amusé.

– Tu veux que je l’enlève ?

La jeune fille prit une teinte écarlate mais bredouilla.

– J-Je veux bien…Enfin, si ça te dérange pas, hein…Je veux pas te forcer ou quoi que ce soit.

La fille aux yeux noisette lâcha un petit rire, Marinette restait Marinette, après tout. Elle retira alors son T-shirt, laissant l’autre fille le regard rivé sur elle.

– T-Tu es magnifique…

– Je suis sûre que tu l’es aussi, tu sais ?

La fille aux yeux bleus les détourna, et elle se redressa légèrement pour retirer son T-shirt, n’osant pas croiser le regard de l’autre jeune fille. Les deux étant en pyjama à l’origine, elles ne portaient pas de soutient-gorge.

– Tu vois, j’avais raison, tu es magnifique…

Et elle replongea pour l’embrasser, laissant ses doigts parcourir doucement les courbes de son corps, tandis qu’elle sentait ceux de son amie faire de même. Elle sentit cette dernière hésiter alors qu’une de ses mains se rapprochait d’un de ses seins.

– Tu peux.

Alya entendit une petite exclamation de surprise, sûrement n’avait-elle pas deviné qu’elle sentait chacun de ses mouvements de manière exacerbée. La fille aux cheveux noirs passa alors doucement sa main sur le sein de l’autre jeune fille, remarquant au passage qu’elle était très réceptive à ce qu’il se passait en sentant la pointe dure de sa poitrine entre ses doigts.

Contrairement à Alya, qui avait déjà eu quelques relations avec Nino, elle n’avait jamais essayé, et ne s’était d’ailleurs presque jamais renseignée sur la question. Elle apprenait donc au fil des réactions de sa partenaire. Elle resserra un peu sa prise et devina avec satisfaction que ses agissements ne laissaient pas l’autre indifférente, vu qu’elle se tendit sous sa main, en faisant un mouvement involontaire de bassin.

Ce geste enflamma encore plus Marinette, qui voulait provoquer d’autres réactions de ce style. Elle décida donc de retourner la situation, et n’eut pas trop de mal, elle avait de la force après tout. La brune parut surprise de cette prise d’initiative, mais n’eut pas l’air de s’en plaindre, laissant ses doigts parcourir le dos de son amie en allant de plus en plus bas, tout en se demandant ce qu’elle lui réservait. Marinette déposa ses lèvres sur celles d’Alya un court instant avant de passer à sa mâchoire, puis à son cou, où elle s’attarda de temps en temps, lorsqu’elle remarquait que la brune réagissait un peu plus. Elle finit par descendre un peu plus bas, et par déposer ses lèvres sur la poitrine d’Alya, qui semblait de plus en plus impatiente, ce qui se remarquait par les quelques grognements de frustration qu’elle lâchait lorsque Marinette arrêtait ce qu’elle faisait. Cette dernière déposa alors ses lèvres sur le téton de son amie, puis le mordilla doucement, arrachant un gémissement à celle-ci.

– Marinette…

La manière dont elle avait prononcé son prénom avait fait rougir la jeune fille, il y avait un évident désir dans la voix de la fille aux yeux noisette. Elle prit alors la décision de continuer sa descente, tant qu’Alya n’émettait aucune protestation. Elle passa ses lèvres sur son ventre, la frôlant à peine, avant de s’arrêter en voyant le tissu du pantalon de pyjama. Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais prit sa décision lorsqu’elle entendit le ton suppliant de sa partenaire.

– Continue…S’il te plaît.

Elle comprit alors qu’elle trouvait plutôt satisfaisant le fait d’entendre de telles supplications dans la bouche de la jeune fille, puis elle déposa ses lèvres entre ses jambes, et même avec les vêtements restant, elle sentit Alya rouler du bassin contre sa bouche pour renforcer le contact. Elle décida de passer sa main à cet endroit qui avait tant fait réagir la jeune fille, et, en plus d’obtenir une réaction semblable, elle remarqua qu’elle était trempée. Elle se sentit rougir en se rendant compte d’à quel point elle faisait de l’effet à la fille qu’elle aimait, puis elle fit doucement descendre le pantalon d’Alya, tout en déposant des baisers sur son ventre. Elle allait tout doucement, sentant bien que son amie était à deux doigts de l’engueuler pour lui dire d’accélérer.

Après avoir retiré une partie de ce qui recouvrait le sexe de la jeune fille, elle commença passer doucement ses doigts à l’intérieur de ses cuisses, sentant Alya trembler légèrement.

– Bordel, Mari, accélère…

Elle se sentit d’humeur joueuse et répondit.

– Le mot magique ?

– Arg. Tu es horrible. S’il te plaît, Marinette…

– Voilà…

Elle remonta sa main la laissant d’abord tout juste frôler le corps de son amie, avant de se décider à appuyer plus fort, déclenchant un soubresaut et un petit cri à Alya au passage. Elle s’arrêta là, regardant le visage rougi de la brune avec tendresse. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

– Je t’assure que si tu continues pas, je vais me venger tout à l’heure.

Cette menace eut au moins pour avantage de faire continuer Marinette, par peur des représailles. Elle laissa ses doigts courir au-dessus du tissu, avant de faire descendre doucement sa culotte, puis de déposer sa bouche à la place. Elle sortit sa langue et s’amusa des réactions d’Alya quand elle la bougeait. En effet, cette dernière tremblait de plus en plus, et devenait de moins en moins silencieuse. La fille aux cheveux noirs finit par remplacer sa langue par ses doigts, pour pouvoir observer l’autre jeune fille. Et à un moment, les tremblements d’Alya s’intensifièrent encore plus, puis elle se cambra une dernière fois avant de se détendre, haletante.

Marinette décida alors de remonter pour l’embrasser, puis de se blottir contre elle.

– A-Alors ?

– Accorde-moi deux minutes, et tu vas voir, Mari.


	2. Deux minutes plus tard

Deux minutes s’étaient écoulées, et Alya décida d’arrêter de simplement observer celle qu’elle aimait pour s’en rapprocher. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour murmurer d’une voix suave.

– Tu es prête ?

Marinette hocha timidement la tête, les joues flamboyantes, elle avait beau avoir fait l’amour à la brune à peine deux minutes plus tôt, elle se sentait gênée à la pensée de se faire rendre la pareille. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s’attendre, bien sûr, elle s’était déjà masturbée, mais ce devait être autre chose que de le faire avec quelqu’un, et d’autant plus quelqu’un qu’on aimait, pas vrai ?

– Tu m’arrêtes si jamais je fais quoi que ce soit qui te dérange, ok ?

Prononça sa meilleure amie, ou petite-amie, enfin elle ne savait pas vraiment à ce moment. Sa voix n’était plus juste à côté de son oreille, et pour cause, sa bouche avait migré vers sa joue, pour y déposer un chaste baiser, surtout si on le comparait à ce qui avait précédé.

– O-Ok.

La fille aux cheveux noirs devait avouer qu’elle était également impatiente, voir Alya trembler sous ses attentions l’avait mise pleinement dans l’ambiance. Les lèvres de la brune se posèrent sur les siennes et elles s’embrassèrent langoureusement. Tandis qu’elle avait simplement ses mains posées sur le dos nu de la jeune fille, les siennes s’aventuraient un peu partout, l’une était posée sur sa taille tandis que l’autre descendait paresseusement le long de son dos, lui arrachant quelques frissons.

Alya finit par détacher sa bouche de celle de Marinette, puis commença à descendre le long de sa mâchoire, pour finalement embrasser son cou et s’y attarder un moment. La fille aux yeux bleus les ferma lorsqu’elle sentit la jambe d’Alya se placer entre ses cuisses pour y exercer une légère pression, tandis que sa main gauche atteignait la naissance de ses fesses.

– Hm…à ce que je vois, je te fais de l’effet.

En effet, les bas de Marinette étaient trempés. Ses joues prirent une couleur encore plus écarlate en entendant le ton moqueur de sa partenaire, et répondit quelque chose d’incompréhensible, ce qui arracha un léger rire à Alya, qui continua ce qu’elle faisait.

Ses lèvres descendirent un peu plus, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la poitrine de la fille aux cheveux noirs, qui roulait déjà du bassin contre la jambe d’Alya : Elle en voulait plus, et la patience n’avait pas l’air d’être son fort.

Cette réaction fit sourire la brune, qui remonta la tête pour l’embrasser.

– Impatiente ?

Questionna-t-elle en se reculant. Marinette fit la moue, et répondit simplement.

– Tais-toi et continues…

La fille aux yeux noisette sourit et lâcha.

– Tu es adorable.

Avant de l’embrasser furtivement, puis de retourner à ce qu’elle faisait. C’était sa première fois avec une fille, mais elle arrivait facilement à ses fins, appréciant chacune des réactions de sa partenaire, des réactions qu’elle n’avait jamais pu voir auparavant. La manière dont son corps se tendait alors que sa langue parcourait sa poitrine, et que ses lèvres s’attardaient un peu plus sur les points qui avaient arraché des grognements de satisfaction à Marinette.

Cette dernière, d’ailleurs, commençait vraiment à s’impatienter, et Alya semblait en être consciente, relevant parfois le regard vers elle, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux.

– Accélère…S’il te plaît…

Supplia-t-elle, alors que la brune semblait déterminée à rester où elle était.

– Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Et elle reprit sa descente, se délectant des réactions de Marinette, dont le bassin s’appuyait de plus en plus contre sa jambe. La position devenait inconfortable pour elle, alors elle dut dégager son genou, arrachant une exclamation de protestation à la fille aux yeux bleus, qui semblait s’être habituée à la légère pression contre son sexe.

– Patience…

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur son ventre frôlant à peine sa peau, Alya s’était toujours demandée comment sa meilleure amie pouvait être aussi musclée, elle ne faisait pas tant de sport que ça, à sa connaissance. Elle sentait les muscles de ses abdos rouler sur sa peau alors que son corps se tendait. Elle décida alors de passer à l’étape supérieure, et attrapa le short de nuit de Marinette, prête à le faire descendre.

– Tu es sûre que tu le veux ?

Souffla-t-elle légèrement, faisant frémir la fille aux cheveux noirs.

– O-Oui.

Il était devenu difficile pour elle d’aligner une pensée cohérente, alors même prononcer un simple mot lui était compliqué. Alya descendit le vêtement, et le sous-vêtement qu’elle avait agrippé avec. Elle laissait ses mains frôler doucement la peau de ses jambes, jusqu’à que les habits soient totalement retirés, et qu’elle les laisse tomber au sol.

La fille à la peau mate plaça alors son visage entre les cuisses de Marinette, puis souffla à nouveau, parfaitement consciente du fait que son souffle frôlait l’intimité de sa partenaire.

– Sûre de sûre ?

La réponse prit un moment à venir, et elle se doutait que la franco-chinoise était en train de rassembler ses pensées pour formuler une réponse cohérente.

– Oui. J’en suis sûre, a-arrête de me tourmenter, s’il te plaît…

– Tourmenter ? À ce point ?

Elle se demandait surtout comme Marinette avait réussi à penser à ce mot dans son état actuel.

– Alya…Je t’assure que tu vas le regretter si tu continues.

Elle rigola légèrement.

– Ok, alors on arrête là ?

– Mais ! Alya !

Cette exclamation de protestation était totalement la réaction qu’elle attendait. Elle décida d’arrêter de taquiner la jeune fille, puis déposa ses lèvres sur l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle sentait Marinette frémir d’impatience sous ses attentions, mais décida de continuer. Ses mains n’étaient pas en reste, l’une se baladait entre la taille et la hanche de la fille aux yeux bleus, tandis que l’autre se baladait juste au-dessus de son sexe. Elle continua ainsi pendant seulement dix secondes avant que la voix de Marinette ne se fasse entendre de nouveau.

– Alya. Je t’en pri-Ah !

Elle s’était arrêtée dans sa phrase, tentant en vain de retenir un gémissement, alors qu’Alya avait décidé d’arrêter de l’embêter. Elle avait consciemment attendu que sa partenaire se décide de parler, sachant très bien qu’elle ne pourrait pas réfréner ses réactions.

Ses mains étaient toujours au même endroit, mais elle avait décidé de déposer ses lèvres sur le sexe de Marinette, ce qui avait conduit à cette réaction. La fille aux cheveux noirs était totalement trempée, et Alya savait que c’était de sa faute. Elle sortit la langue et la laissa glisser, faisant trembler Marinette fortement. La brune sentait les draps se tendre, et se doutait que sa partenaire était en train de les agripper pour se retenir de bouger trop. Elle sourit légèrement quand une idée lui traversa l’esprit, c’était fourbe, mais elle voulait vraiment voir chacune des réactions de celle qu’elle aimait.

Elle s’arrêta donc et remonta la tête vers le visage de Marinette, qui ouvrit les yeux, ne s’attendant pas à ce qu’elle cesse ses attentions.

– A-Alya…C-Continues…J-Je t’en prie…

Sa voix était tremblante de désir, et ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées. Alya l’embrassa en posant sa main sur sa joue, puis décida de finir ce qu’elle avait commencé. Elle descendit doucement sa main, de sa joue jusqu’à son sexe. Puis elle observa chacune des expressions de Marinette, la manière dont elle penchait la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et les joues rougies ; celle dont elle pinçait les lèvres, probablement pour éviter de faire du bruit, bien qu’Alya soit la seule à pouvoir l’entendre ; ou encore celle dont ses mains avaient migré de la couverture à son dos, essayant désespérément de s’agripper quelque part, en vain, ne laissant que des griffures sur sa peau mate.

Rapidement, elle ne put plus se retenir, des gémissements s’échappaient irrégulièrement de sa bouche, alors que sa respiration se fit erratique.

– P-Plus vite…Ah…

Puis elle se tendit plus que d’habitude, en criant presque.

– A-Alya !

Et puis elle s’effondra, les yeux toujours fermés, le visage légèrement brillant de sueur, mais l’expression détendue.

– Alors ?

Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières, ses pupilles étaient toujours dilatées par le moment, et son regard était brillant.

– Tu es cruelle, Alya…

La brune rigola et répondit.

– Plus l’attente est longue, plus la récompense est grande, Mari.

La jeune fille fit la moue, puis tendit son bras pour qu’Alya puisse s’installer à côté d’elle, ce qu’elle fit.

– Eh, Alya…Murmura Marinette.

– Hm ?

– D’habitude j’ai plus tendance à réfléchir et parler avant d’agir, mais vu qu’on l’a pas fait…On est ensemble ?

La fille aux yeux noisette prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

– Tu veux qu’on le soit ?

La styliste eut un petit rire avant de répondre.

– Tu me poses vraiment la question après ce qui vient de se passer ?

– On sait jamais, tu pourrais avoir fait ça sans sentiments.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre la jeune journaliste et répondit.

– Si tu le veux aussi, alors oui.

Alya embrassa son crâne et lâcha.

– Eh bien on est ensemble, alors.

Marinette resta silencieuse, elle avait l’air perdue dans une réflexion profonde.

– À quoi tu penses ?

L’alter-ego de Ladybug soupira et répondit d’une petite voix.

– J’ai envie de te dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas si j’ai le droit…Mais…J’ai peur que ça gâche notre relation si je ne t’en parle pas…

– Prends ton temps. Ce n’est pas grave si tu ne me parles pas de tout directement.

La fille aux yeux bleus se décolla de sa petite-amie, s’installa sur le dos, et fixa son plafond, avant de murmurer.

– Si…Tu…Tu sais que je disparais tout le temps, hein ? Je sais que tu ne crois jamais mes excuses, donc…ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas savoir où je suis dans ces moments-là ?

– Ce serait mentir que de te dire que ça ne m’intrigue pas, mais…Je te fais confiance. Ce n’est pas dangereux pour toi, hein ?

L’absence de réponse l’inquiéta.

– Mari ? Ce n’est pas dangereux pour toi, hein ?

Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, lui dire que non, alors qu’elle se battait face à des vilains. Cependant, si elle répondait oui, elle savait qu’Alya creuserait. Elle aurait aimé que Tikki soit avec elle pour lui demander, mais la Kwami était dans la Miracle Box, comme à chaque fois qu’il y avait des invités, et elle n’avait pas de moyen de la joindre.

– Je…Un peu ? Mais c’est nécessaire…

– Je me doute que c’est nécessaire, tu ne te mettrais pas en danger pour rien, mais…Je m’inquiète pour toi…

La porteuse du Miraculous de la coccinelle et grande Gardienne des Miraculous lui sourit légèrement, avant de soupirer.

– Et puis merde, c’est moi qui fais les règles depuis près de trois ans maintenant…Je ne veux pas que tu aies juste à me faire confiance sans que je puisse te le dire mais…Quoi que, te mettre dans la confidence serait dangereux…

– Marinette. Calme-toi.

Sa petite-amie passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour l’apaiser, avant de reprendre.

– Je te fais confiance, ok ? Fais juste attention. Et si tu veux vraiment m’en parler, tu peux prendre ton temps, je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour moi.

La jeune fille se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un léger sourire.

– Merci…Je t’aime, tu sais ?

– Je t’aime aussi, Mari…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm...Si j'ai l'inspiration, j'écrirais peut-être une suite, en tout public cette fois.


	3. Je suis Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle l'avait trop caché à son goût... Alors c'était maintenant le temps d'avouer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, j'ai fait une suite parce que j'en avais envie ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et pour le coup, mis-à-part quelques sous entendus sexuels, cette histoire reste tout public.

– À quoi tu penses ?

Marinette soupira en entendant la voix d’Alya, même quand elle lui tournait le dos, sa copine parvenait toujours à savoir quand il y avait quelque chose. Elle se retourna alors vers elle pour pouvoir lui faire face en lui parlant.

– Je…

Mais elle ne continua pas, hésitante. La brune passa sa main sur sa joue, et elle y appuya sa tête en fermant les yeux.

– Je veux te le dire.

Alya n’avait pas besoin de demander de quoi elle parlait, elle savait très bien. Elle parlait des raisons de ses disparitions, et de quelques rares blessures.

– Tu es sûre ?

Ce n’était que la troisième fois qu’elle annonçait vouloir être honnête, la première étant le jour de leur première fois et de leur mise en couple, et la deuxième celui de leur un an ensemble, où elle était arrivée horriblement en retard. Les deux fois, elle s’était rétractée. Cette fois-ci, il n’y avait pas d’occasion particulière. Alya était simplement venue passer la journée chez Marinette, et elles avaient fini par se coucher l’une contre l’autre.

– Oui.

La fille aux yeux noisette sourit alors, et répondit.

– Alors… Quel est ton secret ?

Marinette resta silencieuse, avant de souffler.

– Tu ne m’en voudras pas ?

– Je ne t’en voudrais pas.

C’était quand elle affirmait des choses comme ça en la regardant droit dans les yeux que l’alter-ego de Ladybug se demandait si elle ne savait pas quelque chose. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, après tout.

– Je…

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle voulait le dire. Elle voulait _lui_ dire.

– Je suis Ladybug.

L’expression d’Alya ne bougea pas, elle continuait à la regarder avec adoration et en souriant. Puis elle l’embrassa rapidement, avant de laisser sa copine reprendre la parole.

– Tu le savais déjà, hein ?

La brune rigola légèrement, et, en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de devant le visage de sa petite-amie, elle répondit.

– J’aurais fait une piètre journaliste si ce n’était pas le cas. Mais je voulais te laisser le temps de te faire à l’idée de me le dire.

Marinette roula des yeux en souriant.

– Je m’en doutais un peu. Par contre… Je ne sais pas depuis quand tu es au courant…

La fille aux yeux noisette eut un rictus amusé avant de répondre.

– Quelque part entre le moment où tu m’as donné mon Miraculous et le jour où tu t’es dé-transformée dans ta chambre sans vérifier si je dormais toujours.

L’alter-ego de l’héroïne cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

– Depuis… Tout ce temps ?!

– Disons que j’ai commencé à avoir des suspicions. Et que ça s’est confirmé quand je t’ai vue te dé-transformer.

– Attends, mais c’était quand ? Je me suis dé-transformée quand tu dormais plein de fois !

Alya rigola en voyant l’expression de sa copine.

– Peu après qu’on s’est mises ensemble.

Marinette grommela quelque chose d’incompréhensible, avant de soupirer.

– Je suis pas douée. Quand je t’ai donné ton Miraculous, sérieux…

– Pour ta défense, je tiens le Ladyblog, et tu étais ma meilleure amie, alors…

La fille aux cheveux noirs fit la moue.

– C’est pas juste…

La brune l’embrassa alors pour changer son expression, Marinette se laissa guider par le baiser, passant ses mains dans le dos de sa copine, quand cette dernière se recula avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

– D’ailleurs… Tu sais que j’ai toujours énormément apprécié le costume de Ladybug…

L’alter-ego de la mentionnée vira rougit en se souvenant de toutes les fois où sa copine avait complimenté l’héroïne. Toutes les fois étaient après qu’elle eut eu son Miraculous.

– Tu savais.

Alya rigola.

– Oui… Et je dois avouer que c’était plutôt drôle de te voir tout faire pour ne pas rougir.

– M-Mais aussi, tu as vu ce que tu disais parfois ! Tu sais que c’est une des raisons pour lesquelles je me doutais que tu avais compris !

– Et maintenant que je sais officiellement… Une envie de tester une de mes idées ?

Les joues de Marinette prirent une teinte supplémentaire, et elle bredouilla.

– Je préfère éviter. Pour plusieurs raisons… Et la principale est que… C’est Tikki qui gère le costume, j’ai pas trop envie de la mêler à ça.

Sa copine l’observa un moment avant de lâcher.

– Je pensais plus à ton costume de Ladybug au fond de ton placard, à la base.

– T-Tu l’as vu ?! Attends ! C-C’est pas ce que tu crois… C’est juste pour… Si tu me voyais transformée dans ma chambre ! Pour te faire croire que…

Alya secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Marinette… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne t’aurais pas crue si tu avais fait ça. Et… Tu as commencé à le créer peu après que je t’ai parlé de certaines choses.

La fille aux yeux bleus lâcha un glapissement avant d’enfouir son visage dans le cou de sa copine, qui éclata de rire.

– Vraiment… Même après tout ce temps, tu réagis toujours comme ça… C’est très drôle à voir.

– C’est ça, rigole, rigole. Grommela la jeune fille en réponse.

Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, avant que Marinette ne s’écarte et ne regarde sa copine dans les yeux.

– Tu vas voir qui « réagit toujours comme ça ».

Et sur ces mots, elle se leva et partit vers son placard.


	4. Réactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste à la suite du précédent chapitre.

Marinette était vite revenue après son départ. Mais elle était à présent dans un costume de Ladybug, et Alya se posa la question une nouvelle fois de comment elle n’avait pas compris avant. Cependant, cette pensée fut très vite reléguée au fin fond de ses pensées quand les lèvres de Marinette se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par l’habitude, une de ses mains passant dans les cheveux de sa copine, tandis que l’autre glissa dans son dos.

Elle sentit les doigts recouverts de latex de Ladybug passer sous son T-shirt, pour l’attraper par la taille et approfondir le baiser. Alya ouvrit les yeux pour chercher l’autre main, et vit que sa partenaire s’appuyait dessus pour ne pas s’écraser sur elle. Malgré ça, elle ne garda pas les yeux ouverts bien longtemps, les fermant à nouveau pour mieux apprécier le contact des lèvres de Marinette dans son cou. Avec le temps, elle avait définitivement appris quels étaient ses points les plus sensibles, et s’amusait à chaque fois à la faire languir le plus longtemps possible.

Ladybug fit s’allonger Alya, pour s’installer plus confortablement au-dessus d’elle. Ses attentions redoublaient d’ardeur, et la brune ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant les mains de sa petite-amie s’aventurer plus loin sur son corps. Elle attrapa alors sa copine par la taille pour rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne, avant de l’embrasser avec fougue. Elle passa ensuite une de ses mains au niveau du col du costume de la fille en rouge, pour le détacher un peu, mais son approche fut vite repoussée, et Marinette la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

– Pas aujourd’hui… Le costume de Ladybug ne s’enlève pas, après tout… Et…

Elle se redressa un peu puis plaça son doigt sous le menton de sa copine pour planter son regard dans le sien, avant d’attraper le yo-yo à sa taille.

– Ladybug n’est pas du genre à se laisser faire.

Alya déglutit en voyant le regard de sa copine, la brune était celle qui était le plus souvent en contrôle, mais… L’inverse ne lui déplaisait définitivement pas. Marinette lui retira son T-shirt d’un geste rapide, avant de souffler à son oreille.

– Tu vas me laisser faire ? Je t’ai connue plus combative…

La brune secoua la tête, avant de souffler.

– Bien sûr que non.

Mais sa voix tremblait légèrement, signe qu’elle était définitivement excitée par la situation, et peu encline à faire changer quoi que ce soit.

– Hm… Dommage… Je suis sûre que tu aurais préféré avoir les mains libres.

Et c’est ainsi qu’Alya s’était retrouvée les mains attachées au lit, au-dessus de sa tête. Ladybug la regarda avec envie, en se mordant la lèvre, ce qui donna à sa copine la forte envie de l’embrasser, mais ainsi attachée et avec Marinette installée sur sa taille, il n’y avait pas grand-chose qu’elle puisse faire.

La fille aux cheveux noirs dut voir son regard car un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu’elle ne les dépose sur les siennes. Ce ne fut cependant qu’un très court moment, puisqu’à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle se redressa une nouvelle fois, et déposa un doigt en haut du torse d’Alya, le faisant descendre doucement, et regardant la fille dans les yeux.

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse…

La brune se mordit la lèvre pour réfréner un gémissement, alors que le doigt de Marinette s’approchait de plus en plus de son short de nuit, puis elle souffla.

– Je croyais qu-que tu étais totalement en contrôle pour cette fois…

Ladybug l’observa un moment, puis sourit légèrement.

– Alors c’est ainsi… D’accord.

Alya regretta immédiatement ses paroles, parce qu’elle savait que Marinette allait prendre un malin plaisir à l’exciter de toutes les manières auxquelles elle pourrait penser avant de finalement l’épargner. Surtout qu’elle n’avait aucun moyen de raccourcir sa sentence.

Elle sentit ses lèvres se déposer dans son cou, la mordillant légèrement, tandis qu’une de ses mains prit place juste au-dessus de sa poitrine, ne l’effleurant qu’à peine. Elle resta ainsi un moment, attaquant chacun des points sensibles dans la nuque d’Alya, et restant résolue à garder sa main à quelques millimètres à peine de chacune des parcelles de peau qu’elle atteingnait.

– M-Marinette… S’il te plaît… T-Touche-moi…

Elle s’arrêta un peu, avant de sortir sa tête de son cou et de simplement répondre.

– Hm… Non.

Alya ne comprit pas immédiatement son refus, puis réalisa.

– Ladybug… Je t’en prie…

Apparemment, c’était la bonne réponse, vu qu’un sourire s’afficha sur son visage, et qu’elle hocha la tête.

– Demandé comme ça, je ne peux refuser.

Elle l’embrassa alors, et passa sa main sur sa poitrine, plus fermement cette fois, arrachant une supplication de la bouche d’Alya. Les lèvres de Marinette quittèrent celles de sa copine, pour descendre à nouveau. Cette fois, elle ne s’attarda pas dans son cou, et s’arrêta au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle laissa quelques baisers sur un de ses seins, tandis qu’une de ses mains s’occupait de l’autre. La respiration de la brune se faisait de plus en plus lourde, et elle commençait à frotter son bassin contre celui de sa copine, pour relâcher la tension comme elle le pouvait.

– Impatiente ?

Malgré son ton moqueur, Alya parvenait à percevoir qu’elle n’était pas aussi détachée de la situation qu’elle pouvait le montrer, et elle continua ses mouvements, pour faire avancer la situation comme elle le pouvait.

Elle sentit alors ses doigts se déposer sur son ventre, juste au-dessus de l’élastique de son short, puis passer juste en dessous. Mais s’arrêter là, alors qu’elle commençait à descendre ses lèvres vers le même endroit, tout doucement.

Après quelques instants, elle décida de retirer le vêtement, ne laissant sa partenaire qu’en culotte, et définitivement trempée. Elle se décala alors, se retirant de sur Alya pour avoir plus de marge de manœuvre. Elle passa ses doigts sur l’intérieur des cuisses de sa copine, qui avait serré les jambes sur sa main, essayant de relâcher la tension, mais ne la faisant qu’augmenter.

– Ma- L-Ladybug… Je… C-Continue.

Ladybug sourit légèrement, et plaça alors ses lèvres sur le sexe d’Alya, qui desserra ses cuisses pour lui laisser plus de place. La jeune fille passa alors ses doigts sur la partie interne des cuisses d’Alya, la frôlant à peine. Puis elle se décida à retirer le dernier vêtement entravant sa progression, puis à placer sa main sur le sexe d’Alya, qui roula du bassin en réaction. Marinette effectua d’abord une légère pression, arrachant un gémissement à sa copine, qui continuait de donner des coups de reins pour faire diminuer la tension, ce qui poussa Marinette à accélérer légèrement la cadence. Elle avait également placé son autre main entre ses propres cuisses, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, et bougeait les deux en rythme.

Les soupirs de plaisir d’Alya ainsi que ses cris se mêlèrent aux siens pendant un moment, avant que le tort de la brune ne se tende plus fortement, et qu’elle ne lâche.

– L-Ladybug !

Et ce fut suffisant pour emmener la seconde jeune fille au même point de plaisir.

Alya resta ainsi, haletante, et Ladybug s’installa à côté d’elle pour détacher ses mains, l’esprit toujours embrumé par son orgasme récent.

– Alors ? Qui est-ce qui « réagi toujours comme ça », maintenant ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai hésité à poster celui-là, mais...Why not


End file.
